Psst
by soligblomma
Summary: Robin wanted to make a special birthday gift for Regina and went to Snow for help. Inspired by Laura's pretty art which you can find on Tumblr (laura-p-g); for "Inspired by OQ" week


"Psst."

She is in deep thought, taking her task of laundry very seriously. The laundry room is small, at the far end of the house, right next to the garden, and she was just about to hang out all of their clothes. Little Neal is growing out of his clothes every few minutes, just as fast as they get dirty it seems.

"Psst. Princess."

She looks to her right. And spots a very distraught looking outlaw.

"Robin? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" She rushes over, checking him for any injuries first. He seems alright, he just looks nervous.

"I need your help," he whispers. "I think I screwed up." His face forms into a sheepish smile. So he's okay.

"Okay, alright," she says in a normal voice. "No need to whisper by the way. First let's get out of the laundry room, this feels weird." She gestures between them and he looks around in the tiny room. "Oh yeah sure." They head to the kitchen, Snow leaving the laundry basket behind, the clothes can wait.

When they reach the big kitchen table, she notices that Robin's holding a box. "Okay, sit down, what's the problem?" she asks as she goes to make him a cup of tea.

Robin doesn't sit though, he shifts from one leg to the other and then starts pacing, looking at Snow with uncertain eyes.

Snow chuckles. "Robin what is it? I haven't seen you this nervous since your wedding."

He smiles at the memory, very briefly though. "I screwed up."

"So you said." She sets a cup of tea in front of him. That's what this family does, comfort by tea.

Robin eyes the cup, then looks up at Snow and sets down the box he was holding between them on the table.

"Open it."

Snow takes the box, looks at him once more. He seems even more anxious right now. She starts to open the lid. "Robin, whatever it is, it can't be that … bad." She looks down. "Oh my god, what is this?" She stares at the contents. It looks like little coals … with paper wrapped around them? Snow looks at Robin expectantly.

"You know tomorrow is Regina's birthday, right?" he starts.

"Yes, I'm well aware," she says as she points to the gift box by the door. There will be a little gathering tomorrow night at Granny's. "It was my idea," she points out. ' _Nothing big, Snow!'_ She can hear Regina's voice loud and clear.

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise her with something special tomorrow morning. She showed me how to do this a while ago and it worked just fine when I followed her instructions back then. It was fine and now I screwed it all up." He covers his face with his hands in frustration. "And now I don't know if there's time to start anew and I'm pretty sure I'll screw it up yet again and then it's not anything special anymore anyway and she'll be disappointed and …"

Snow lays a hand on his arm to stop his rambling. She has to admit, he's quite adorable like this.

"Take a deep breath. I doubt Regina will ever be disappointed in you. Everything will be alright." She smiles at him. "Just out of curiosity, what is it supposed to be?" She takes one of the coals in her hand.

"You can't tell?" Snow looks at him apologetically and shakes her head. Robin sighs. "They are supposed to be muffins."

"Muffins?" Snow chuckles. "Oh Robin."

"Yeah." He finally slumps into the chair at the table. "I really want to make it special for her but now it's ruined. I should've listened to Roland and just carved something. I'm not made for something like this."

"I hope the kitchen is alright, Regina will kill you if you set the kitchen on fire."

"Ha ha, very funny." He rolls his eyes. "The kitchen is just fine."

She smirks at him. "Robin, I was kidding."

He breathes out in frustration. "Can you help me? I know it's kind of last minute but I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Of course, I'll help you. Sit, drink your tea, I'll prepare everything." She turns to the cupboards to pull out some bowls. "Maybe I'll even let you help."

Robin laughs in relief.

* * *

Regina is all smiley and happy at her little birthday party. Her eyes are full of love, especially for her soulmate who hasn't left her side all evening.

Snow watches them from afar, little Neal on her hip. He happily interacts with everyone who is willing. She remembers yesterday afternoon with Robin, they worked well together, the two (former) outlaws making muffins. Snow is glad Regina found such a fine man, he makes her happy (as she makes him happy) and she deserves happiness. Robin whispered to her earlier that the special breakfast was a big success.

She sees him now walking towards them, Regina right behind him. "Thanks for this, Snow." Regina says while tapping her finger against Neal's little nose, the boy squeals. "Yes, thank you, Snow." Robin leans forward to tousle through Neal's hair and then winks at Snow. "Of course, you're welcome." She smiles broadly. "Have a great night."

Robin and Regina make their way to the other guests.

"What was that?" Regina asks quietly.

"What?"

"That 'thank you' for Snow." Regina looks at the woman in question. "And the wink."

"Only a thanks for her organizing this little fest here."

"Hmm." She looks at him suspiciously.

"Really, love. Can't I say my thanks to the princess?"

"Sure," Regina responds. "I wonder what you two were cooking up."

Robin laughs and draws her close. "I love you," he whispers against the side of her head, pressing a kiss there.

Regina hums contently. "I love you too."


End file.
